Who Is This Girl (Guy)?
by diamondlight96
Summary: Hana Himura adalah Kaito Kid yang menyamar sebagai siswi dan masuk ke SMA Teitan dengan misi khusus terhadap Shinichi. Shinichi yakin sekali bahwa Hana adalah Kid! Bagaimana cara Shinichi mengungkapkannya? ch.1:Sialan si Shinichi itu! Untung langsung respon melenguh, mengerang, dan segala macem! Ya ampun... ini buntelan jelly udah hampir hancur! Untung! Untung langsung keluar tadi!


**WHO IS THIS GIRL (GUY)? by DIAMONDLIGHT96**

**Disclaimer : Gosho Aoyama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Shinichi x Kaito**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**"Hana Himura adalah Kaito Kid yang menyamar sebagai siswi dan masuk ke SMA Teitan dengan misi khusus terhadap Shinichi. Shinichi yakin sekali bahwa Hana adalah Kid! Bagaimana cara Shinichi mengungkapkannya?" "Sialan si Shinichi itu! Untung langsung respon melenguh, mengerang, dan segala macem! Ya ampun... ini buntelan jelly udah hampir hancur! Untung! Untung langsung keluar tadi! Arrggh," ucapnya—Hana Himura—Kaito Kid.**

* * *

Who is this girl (guy)?

"Kuroba! Bagun!" seru seorang wanita dengan sendok sayur di tangannya. Pria yang dipanggil Kuroba itu hanya membuka matanya sekilas kemudian menutupnya kembali dengan lebih erat dan rapat. Tirai-tirai jendela yang semula tertutup, kini terbuka, mengundang sinar matahari yang meninggi untuk memasuki wilayah nyaman sang pria. "Bangun!" lagi, suara yang semakin tinggi frekuensinya itu mengusik kenyamanan. Dengan malas, pria ini berkata, "Lima menit lagi," ucapnya.

"BANGUN! INI SUDAH KE SEPULUH KALINYA LIMA MENIT!" seru wanita itu garang membuat Kuroba—pria tadi, meloncat keluar dari kenyamanannya.

"Iya Kaa-san... Aku bangun"

"Mandi!"

"Iyaaa"

"Lalu Sarapan!"

"Iyaaaaaa"

"Kemudian berangkat sekolah!"

"Okee okeee"

Lalu, Kuroba pun pergi ke kamar mandi sambil beberapa kali menguap untuk mensuplai oksigen ke otak. Dalam langkahnya yang gontai dan pandangannya yang masih belum jelas ditambah nyawanya yang belum terkumpul, dia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan seluruh peralatan mandi—walau itu hanya handuk dan baju ganti. Kamar mandi ada di ruang tengah, cukup jauh dari kamarnya di ruang belakang. Biasanya seorang anak laki-laki akan menanggalkan bajunya di kamar dan hanya memakai handuk di pingganya serta bertelanjang dada. Kuroba tidak seperti itu, justru dia mencoba untuk membiasakan diri selalu berpakaian lengkap masuk dan keluar kamar mandi. Dia tidak mau luka yang selalu dia dapat setelah 'misi' diketahui siapapun, termasuk ibunya sendiri. Karena misi ini rahasia, luka ini pun rahasia.

Begitu memasuki kamar mandi, ia menatap cermin di kamar mandi itu. Satu menit, memandangi seluruh tubuhnya sambil melepas semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya. Dia meneliti lekuk tubuh dan semua bekas luka yang ada.

"Yo, Kaito Kuroba... kau keren sekali dengan luka-luka itu!" pujinya pada dirinya sendiri. Kebanyakan luka-luka itu ialah luka sayat dan luka tembak. "Aku bangga padamu!" ucapnya bangga. Namun, dia pun kembali meneliti tubuhnya dan melihatnya semakin lekat.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi... mengapa tubuhku ini begitu kecil ya? Maksudku proporsinya tidak sesuai dengan proporsi laki-laki seusiaku. Misalnya, Saguru? Atau memang Tuhan punya maksud dari awal untuk membuatku seperti ini agar mudah menyamar?" gumam Kaito Kuroba. "Ah, ya... kaito Kuroba memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi Kaito Kid," lanjutnya. Kemudian dia pun mulai mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai mandi, dia mengambil roti di meja makan dan menyantapnya sambil menonton TV. Dia memang selalu ingin melihat berita di pagi hari. Hari ini pun dia menonton berita pagi.

"Detektif ternama, Shinichi Kudo, telah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya di luar negeri. Seminggu lalu dia pulang... sekarang dia sudah keseringan menghiasi koran, majalah, bahkan berita pagi, dasar," gumam Kuroba sambil memakan rotinya dengan malas. Lalu karena sudah tidak tahan dengan beritanya, dia pun mematikan TV tersebut.

"Kaa-san aku berangkat!"

"Loh, biasanya sepuluh menit lagi baru selesai nonton TV?"

"Beritanya basi," jawab Kuroba yang segera pergi keluar rumah menuju sekolahnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah dia terus membayangkan, apa hebatnya sih si Shinichi Kudo itu? Bahkan sampai dikatakan sebagai satu-satunya orang yang akan berhasil menangkapnya—Kaito Kid? Kuroba terus memikirkan hal itu. Dia pikir Shinichi tidak terlalu hebat. Dalam beberapa kasus dia memang sering membantu Shinichi dalam menanganinya. Kemampuan analisis Shinichi pun sepertinya sedikit lebih rendah dari dirinya. Jadi, apa hebatnya? Kuroba mulai membayangkan beberapa kasus yang melibatkan dirinya dan Shinichi. _'Benar, dalam kasus yang ada aku dan Shinichinya, selalu saja aku yang memberitahu dia kunci ataupun clue nya. Lalu apa hebatnya dia?'_.

BLETAAK

"Aaww!" seru Kuroba, ketika batu yang dia tendang-tendang selama perjalanan bisa menghantam kepalanya. Memang terlihat seperti ada yang melemparnya batu, tapi sepertinya tidak. Kali ini dia yakin, yang menghantamnya barusan memang batu yang dia tendang sendiri.

"Ah!" Kuroba pun menggenggam batu yang tadi menghantam kepalanya dan tersenyum senang. "Kau menginspirasi, batu!" seru Kuroba dengan senyumnya yang merekah.

GG

"Shinichi!" seru Ran. Shinichi yang sedang melihat orang-orang yang bermain sepak bola dari atap pun terkejut.

"Ada apa Ran?" tanya Shinichi heran. Teman masa kecilnya ini benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. Selalu saja membuat terkejut dan tidak ada habisnya. Apa ada gangguan di otaknya ya seperti Kogoro Mouri itu?

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini lebih sering melamun?"

"Kapan?"

"Tadi"

"Serius itu melamun? Bukankah tadi itu sedang menikmati para pemain sepak bola di bawah sana ya?" ujar Shinichi. Ran pun terdiam, dia mengakui hal itu. Shinichi memang benar.

"Maaf," gumam Ran.

"Hahahaha wajahmu itu lucu Ran! Ya sudah... sebentar lagi bel masuk, kita harus segera masuk kelas,"

"Shi-Shinichi!"

"Yare-yare, ada apa lagi?"

"Sudah sarapan?"

"Belum sih... nee, apakah ran-neec- ah, Ran membawakan makanan untukku?"

"I-iya," jawab Ran sambil memberikan bento yang sejak tadi dia simpan. "ini, makanlah dulu nanti di kelas sebelum bel masuk kelas, kemarin kamu pulang malam karena kasus berat kan? Kata Ayah, kamu baru pulang jam 4 dini hari," jelas Ran. Shinichi pun tersenyum kemudian membawa kotak bento itu bersamanya. Berjalan mendahului Ran.

"Shinichi! Tunggu!" seru Ran dan mengejarnya dengan cepat. Kemudian mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Teman-teman mereka lebih sering menggoda mereka sebagai pasangan pengantin baru yang lengket kemana-mana, tapi mereka selalu mengelak, terutama Shinichi. Padahal wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Di kelas terjadi keributan. Shinichi dan Ran yang baru masuk merasa penasaran dengan apa yang teman-teman mereka bicarakan. Akhirnya, Ran pun bertanya pada Sonoko.

"Kau tidak tahu? Hari ini akan ada seorang siswi baru! Katanya dia sangat cantik dan dadanya besar!" seru Sonoko dengan wajah mencibir. Dia tidak suka kalau ada yang mampu mengalahkan Ratu Sonoko. Ran yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan berusaha menghiburnya. Sedangkah Shinichi sudah mulai memakan bento di kelasnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi, semua duduk rapi dan shinichi pun menyelesaikan makannya. Seperti yang telah diributkan, seorang guru mata pelajaran jam pertama datang sambil membawa siswi baru. Bahkan, seperti yang telah diributkan pula, siswi itu begitu cantik, rupawan, rambutnya yang pendek sangat memikat, menunjukan leher jenjangnya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Hana Himura. Saya bersekolah di Inggris sebelum pindah kemari, salam kenal!" seru Hana, gadis seksi itu. Pria-pria di kelas itu seperti kelaparan. Mereka bertepuk tangan dengan sangat keras, kemudian menyiul-nyiulkan suara mereka.

"Mohon tenang! Nah, Hana, silahkan duduk di bangku sebelah sana, di belakang Shinichi Kudo!" seru sang guru. Pria-pria di kelas itu berkata 'huuu' dalam waktu yang bersamaan karena tidak mendapat kesempatan seemas kesempatan Shinichi.

Lalu... bagaimana dengan reaksi Shinichi?

'_Dia... Kaito Kid,' _gumamnya. Ya, Shinichi sudah tahu apabila dia adalah Kaito Kid—atau kaito Kuroba yang menyamar. Mereka sudah lama bertemu jadi tidak sulit untuk menebak siapa dia di saat pertama kali bertemu. Awalnya bisa jadi Shinichi tertipu. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi dan di sudah mendeklarasikan tidak akan pernah kalah ataupun dikelabui Kaito Kid lagi.

Hana yang mulai berjalan ke arah Shinichi hanya senyum kala Shinichi menatapnya penuh selidik dan dengan tajam. Shinichi bahkan tak melakukan hal gila yang dilakukan siswa lain. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hana sampai di samping mejanya. "Mohon bantuannya Shinichi Kudo, detektif ternama di Jepang!" ujar Hana.

Para siswa pun kembali riuh dan meneriaki mereka berdua terutama Shinichi.

"Shinichi! Kau sudah punya Ran!"

"Enaknyaaa menjadi Shinichi!" dll.

Shinichi hanya menatap erat wajah Hana, kemudian dia pun berdiri dan keluar dari bangkunya. Namun dalam sekali hentakan, dia mendorong Hana dan membuatnya terlentang di atas mejanya sendiri. Kemudian tanpa ampun, dia meremas dada Hana, membuat Hana melenguh hebat. "Aaaahhh~~ Shi~ Shinichi~,". Suara lenguhan itu keluar begitu suasana di dalam kelas hening setelah Shinichi membaringkan Hana di mejanya. Jadi, lenguhan atau desahan itu begitu kentara terdengar, sehingga membuat semua orang yang ada disana memerah wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus, semangka, dll. Termasuk guru matematika.

Melihat keadaan, Shinichi pun merasa gugup. Tapi dia yakin, yang dia pegang itu bukanlah Payudara. Itu adalah suatu benda dan bukan payudara. Saat ini dia benar-benar yakin bahwa wanita di hadapannya memang si brengsek Kaito Kid!

"Shi-Shinichi," gumam Ran. Shinichi yang mendengarnya langsung tersadar, kemudian dia melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Hana yang tengah terkulai lemah disana.

"Ra-n, i-ini,"

"WOOOHHHH SHINICHI BRENGSEEEEEKKKK!"

"SHINICHI JAHANAM!"

Dan kelas pun kembali ricuh. Namun, kericuhan itu kembali teredam ketika Hana mulai bangun dari terbaringnya dengan bercucuran air mata. Shinichi yang melihatnya benar-benar kesal. Dia sudah menemukan bukti dan hipotesisnya sudah benar. Dia merasa harus benar-benar membongkar kasus ini sampai akhir.

"Hey tunggu!" Shinichi pun mengejar Hana, lalu ketika mereka telah sampai di depan kelas, tepat saat itu, Shinichi telah menggapai pundak Hana, kemudian dengan sigap, tangan kirinya dilingkarkan ke leher Hana, kemudian tangan kanannya mulai bekerja membuka satu per-satu kancing kemeja seragam milik Hana. "KYAAAAA!" jerit Hana ketika satu kancing kemejanya mulai terlepas.

Kemudian sebelum semua kancing kemejanya lepas, sebuah pukulan yang membuatnya terpelanting ke papan tulis pun meluncur. Pukulan dari Ratu Karate, Ran Mouri. Dengan wajah yang dipenuhi air mata, Ran pun kembali memukul Shinichi. Membebaskan Hana dari pelukannya dan membiarkannya pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Shinichi?!" seru Ran marah.

"Kau... bejat sekali!" tambah Ran. Dia pun menghentikan serangannya dan mulai beringsut terududuk di atas lantai. Air mata berjatuhan. Dia tidak menyangka, Shinichi akan melakukan hal sebejat ini di depan umum.

"_Wooo... perselingkuhan suami yang kepergok istri...," _gumam orang-orang di kelas ketika kelas mulai hening dan menyisakan isak tangis Ran. Mereka mengabaikan keberadaan sang guru yang sejak tadi berada di depan kelas. Poor teacher.

Sementara itu di toilet wanita...

"Sialan si Shinichi itu! Untung langsung respon melenguh, mengerang, dan segala macem! Ya ampun... ini buntelan jelly udah hampir hancur! Untung! Untung langsung keluar tadi! Arrggh," ucapnya—Hana Himura—Kaito Kid.

* * *

Terimakasih banyak kepada pembaca setia diamondlight96

saya tahu, ini benarbenar tidak adil untuk readers, karena saya tiba-tiba hiatus tiga tahun dan meninggalkan semua fic saya dan membiarkannya menggantung begitu saja. Lalu tiba-tiba saat ini hadir dengan fic baru...

Saya lupa, bagaimana plot-nya.

Jadi, saya akan melanjutkan sesuai kehendak readers, melalui seleksi yang ketat dan digabungkan dengan pemikiran-pemikiran saya pula.

Jadi, silahkan **review** disini, ataupun di fic lain yang membuat readers merasa tertarik.

oh iya, readers... review itu sangat membantu para author loh... menyemangati dan memotivasi mereka.

Kalau readers suka dan tidak tahu mau komentar apa, cukup tuliskan (good) dalam review itu sebagai pertanda bahwa jalan cerita dan penulisan fic sudah memuaskan readers. Tapi kalau kurang memuaskan, cukup tuliskan (not really bad) atau (bad) ,dll. Setidaknya author butuh koreksi karena hal-hal semacam itu akan sulit dikoreksi tanpa koreksi dari readers. Ayo.. temukan semua itu, dan jangan lupa untuk selalu **review**. terimakasih :)


End file.
